Black Box
by Darth Oddish
Summary: Spock gets a mystery package. Just some fun.


Black Box

Darth Oddish

2008

It was the tenth day of a transport mission and the crew was getting numb. There hadnt'been some action since the start of this order and everyone was trying to entertain him or herself. The most of them wanted action, but they were three days away from Taarus IV and they just had to sit it out. The doctor had polished sickbay until the shine was shining and was now on the bridge, hoping the captain could form some entertainment. " Hey Spock, what are you doing?" McCoy said when he approached him. The captain was doing some paperwork and that made him cranky. " I am running some tests to prove my latest theorie on Y class planets." Spock said. Since he had too much time on his hands, he formulated some new theories. Just when the doctor was going to reply some nasty answer to start the discussion, the turbolift doors opened and a young ensign stepped out. The whole bridge crew, including Spock and Kirk turned around to see what the man had to report and noticed that he was carrying a large box. The ensign, red as a tomato from the stares, walked to Spock and gave him the box. " This is a personal delivery commander." He said. " I figured it must be something special, so I brought it right away." " Thank you, ensign." Came the reply and Spock turned around his chair to continue his work. After a few seconds he realized nobody was continuing their work and he was being stared at. The ensign included. " Aren't you going to open it?" McCoy said. He was burning with curiosity. " Yes, I am doctor. But not at this moment, I am on duty." "But it's urgent!" came the reply. The doctor was aching for some diversion. " No doctor, he said it was a personal delivery." " So, why don't you open it?" McCoy said, he wasn't going to let this go. " Doctor, it's personal. When and where I am going to open it is my decission." " Bones, let it go. Maybe he will show us later." Said Kirk from his chair. He hoped to be informed of the contents too, but now he was on duty, and his job was to keep everything running. McCoy did some paces to the right but kept staring at it until the end of the shift.

After the change of shifts, Spock went to is cabin with urge. He wasn't that curious himself, but he wanted to be there before McCoy got him. This was a personal package and it was going to stay that way. He reached his cabin safely and when he locked his door, he opened the box. It contained a smaller package and a letter. He decided to read the letter first. _Dear Spock,_ it begun and he knew that there could only be one sender: his mother. He sat down and read the rest of the letter. _Since our visit to your ship, I wanted to send you some items to make you less lonely. I know you didn't say you are lonely, but I am your mother and I sensed it. I hope you like it. I also included some tea blends. I hope you enjoy this package. Your mother, Amanda._ Spock sighted and laid the letter down on his desk. He unwrapped the tea blends and placed them next to his water boiler. He walked pack to the box and unwrapped the last item. When he did his ears turned bright green. His mother shouldn't have send this. If anyone saw it... He quickly wrapped it in it's package and put it aside. Now he had something else to do, his dinner with the captain and the doctor. He would deal with this later.

When Spock approached the table, the others were already there. They just discussed the contents of the package, because there were little other discussion points these days.Spock sat down and they were immediatly supplied with their dinners. They ate silently and when they were finished, the ultimate question came. " So, Spock ,have you already opened your package?" Kirk said cautiously. McCoy sat next to him with a foolish grin on his face. He just guessed that there were some rare vulcan bird eggs in there, but Kirk expelled that option with the remark that species wern't allowed to be taken off world on vulcan. They did agree it was from his mother, since Kirk discovered her name on the form for incoming packages. "Yes I did, captain. " Spock said. He wasn't going to answer the next question to their wishes. " And, what was in it?" McCoy blurted out. "I believe I said it was personal doctor. " Spock said while drinking his tea. McCoy looked at Kirk and he nodded. It was time for plan B.

When they said good night for the evening and Spock walked back to his cabin, he didn't notice that he was being followed. He entered his quarters and quickly grabbed the box who was in the corner. Fortunatly it's contants were still there. He rewrapped it and hid it in a paper bag. He left the box next ot his bed and walked outside with the bag beneath his arm. When he was out of the hall a figure emerged from the darkness, since it was 01:00 and entered his cabin with a medical override code. Once inside, McCoy started to search the place. In the meantime Spock found a safe place for his package in a science department locker. When he returned to his cabin, he heard something strange. He saw the intruder and with a quick fight he threw him into the hallway. Kirk, who was allarmed by the sound, came running towards them and found McCoy with a cracked lip and a bump on his head. " What happened? " was the only thing he could say at this sight. " The doctor stood up and looked mad at Spock." " What do you think you were doing?" he said. " I believe I am the one to ask that question, doctor." Spock said. He was still staring at the doctor. "What happened!!" Kirk said. Since neither of them was going to begin. " When I entered my quarters I encouterd an intruder, which turned out to be the doctor." Spock finally answered. " Bones, why?" Kirk asked. " Couse that stupid Vulcan wouldn't share his package. I just had to know what's in there Jim!" McCoy said. It wasn't a good defense. " I didn't think you would go this far, bones." Kirk finally said after the silence. " I'm not the only one who wants to know." McCoy continued. " Some crewmembers searches the science department before I went there." Kirk and Spock were now openly staring. "okay Spock, are you sure you won't tell them? We'll have a mutiny by midday if you don't. I could even order you." Kirk said to Spock. " I will show you Captain, and you too doctor, if you promise you don't tell anyone else. " I won't promise a soul!" McCoy said too quickly. He wasn't looking pretty with his swollen lip. Kirk almost laughed, but didn't say a word and the two of them followed Spock to the science department.

When they arrived,they followed Spock to the locker. He opened it and removed the brown paper bag. He removed the bag and the paper and after a brief silence the two other persons in the room almost bursted out in laughter. Spock watched them calmly. In his hands was, between all the paper, an old smudged teddybear. " Spock, why did you receive a teddybear in an urgent package?" Kirk finally said. McCoy was still too buisy with rolling the floor to respond. " My mother thought I wanted to have it again, since she thinks I am lonely aboard this vessel, captain. And it wasn't urgent, it was personal." He said. " You don't have a bear for company" McCoy said. He finally was done laughing. " You have us." " Let's have some early drink, since we're all awake" Kirk said and the three walked to the mess for a midnight snack. The teddybear still in the locker, forgiven but not forgotten.

THE END

All stories are the property of the author, not to be reposted elsewhere or further distributed without permission of the author. This copyright is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Paramount or MGM.


End file.
